


Mail Call

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Checking Ludger's mailbox...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Mail Call

**Author's Note:**

> December 14, 2014. "for genprompt_bingo - 'that moment in detail'... the game needed more mailbox skit!"

"Ludger, did Nova mention sending anything?" Milla questioned as the group trudged into the apartment building. Already, Ludger was more concerned with what he was going to make for dinner. He'd have to run to the store - or ask one of the group if they'd do it.

"Hmm?"

"It's fun when you have mail," Milla explained as she gestured at the neat rows of mailboxes.

"But usually it's just bills or junk," Jude said.

"Here--" Ludger offered Milla the mailbox key and with a satisfied smile, Milla promptly opened up the mailbox and pulled out a small package.

"It's for Rollo," she announced before handing Ludger his key back and then holding the package down for Rollo to sniff.

"Meoow," Rollo commented.

"I bet it's from one of his admirers," Milla said. "We'll open it when we get upstairs."

"If it's a toy, we can play with it," Leia added. "Or if it's food, I guess it'll be Rollo's dinner."

"I wonder if there's a letter inside," Elize mused as they reached the elevator. "Rollo doesn't have his own phone..."

"He doesn't need one," Alvin reminded them as he stepped in first and held the door for everyone. "He's got his own information network."

"That's true..."

"I want to get mail like Rollo," Elle said as she stepped into the elevator. Ludger blinked and then nodded.

"You can use the address here, if you'd like?"

"Well," Milla said once the elevator doors closed. "I guess that means checking the mail will be Elle's job from now on."

"So you'd all better mail me something," Elle added.

And suddenly, Ludger was a little worried, though he wasn't quite sure exactly who he was worried for...


End file.
